Flipside
by SlytherinSnatcher
Summary: Alice gives in when confronted by the card army outside the Red Queen's castle. And it was all for him. StayneXAlice
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** I do not own AIW.

* * *

Chapter 1

"_Just give me the sword."_

Alice's heart raced as she gazed around the circle of cards surrounding her, tightly gripping the vorpal sword. She swallowed hard, trying to think of a way to escape. Stayne was standing at the only opening in the circle, an amused smirk on his lips. His arm was outstretched towards Alice as he once again commanded that she hand over the vorpal sword.

"Just give me the sword, _Alice_." he spoke her name in a sort of mocking tone, his one good eye fixed on her in a hypnotic gaze. Alice blinked, shaking her head. He knew she would eventually give in to him, it was only a matter of minutes.

"Stay away." Alice swung the sword towards two approaching cards, who stepped back slightly.

"_Alice…_" Stayne called softly. She shut her eyes, trying to drown him out. Her grip on the sword slackened and she felt her knees begin to buckle. The sound of his boots grew closer to her and she bit her lip, eyes tightly shut.

"Nothing can hurt me." she whispered to herself. "It's only a dream."

A shiver went down Alice's spine as she felt Stayne's hand come into contact with her shoulder. The Knave smiled and leant his face down towards her ear.

"_Alice…_just give me the sword and I promise I'll make things easier for you." he purred gently into her ear. Alice gasped and her eyes shot wide open as she felt the sword slip from her hands and fall to the ground with a loud _clang_. Stayne reached down and grabbed the sword as the cards swarmed in and seized Alice by the arms. "Take her to the dungeon."

It was an hour later and Alice sat against the cold wall of the dungeon, her arms and legs shackled. Several tears ran down her face as she thought of the Hatter and everyone else she was going to let down.

The door opened suddenly and Alice's attention snapped to the figure in the doorway.

"Stayne…" she whispered, her eyes widening as he stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

"Hello Alice." he said with a malicious glare in his eye. "Or would you prefer _Uum_?"

Alice shifted and moved away from him quickly. She swallowed nervously, feeling a lump in her throat.

Stayne walked over and knelt down beside her, reaching a hand out to play with one of her curls. Alice watched him with a mix of fear and something else she couldn't quite identify. He smirked at her expression and moved his hand down to her neck, gently tracing his gloved hand along her skin. She shivered at his touch, which only drove his enjoyment further. He leaned in and breathed in the scent of her hair, a slight moan escaping his lips.

"I don't care if you're Alice or anybody else for that matter, I knew I wanted you since I first saw you in the queen's throne room. You are so beautiful and tall…"

"I thought your heart belonged to her majesty."

"Never. She has nothing compared to your beauty. She only believes my heart is hers. I must admit I am quite more infatuated with you, Alice."

"I think you made that quite clear in the hallway that night."

"Tell me Alice," he whispered in her ear. "How badly do you want to get out of those chains?"

"Very much." she replied wearily, slightly swooning from the contact he was currently making with her.

"What if I told you I could get you out of here?" he breathed. "One one condition."

"And what is that?"

Stayne's lips curved into a smile against her neck.

"You have to be entirely mine." he whispered even more gently, placing a soft kiss on her neck. "Not that you actually have a choice in the matter. You became mine since the day you first came here. But I want you to be at my beck and call and devote yourself completely to me…in exchange for your freedom."

Alice turned her head and met his gaze.

"And what of the Hatter? Will you let him go as well?"

Stayne removed his right glove, his focus still on her.

"I can make no promises, but I will do what I can." he traced his finger along her jaw and up to her lips. "This offer only stands now though. Reject me and you will remain in here until the queen is ready to take off your head."

Alice watched him with a certain fascination until he withdrew his hand.

"It's a deal." she barely whispered, intoxicated by his touch.

Stayne placed another kiss on her neck, smirking darkly.

"Good."

* * *

Reviews please! I haven't written a lot of fanfic in a while so please tell me if you liked it so far. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** I do not own AIW.

Chapter 2

* * *

Alice had been lying on the cold stone floor of the dungeon for several hours now. Stayne had been called up by the queen for something so she was left alone. She watched as a drop of water formed in a crack in the ceiling and then drip to the ground silently. It had been raining for the past 20 minutes and Alice listened to the soft pattering of water droplets hit the ground outside. There was no one there to talk to and the guards watching her were not much for conversation.

With a small sigh, Alice rolled onto her side and closed her eyes, the sound of the rain slowly putting her to sleep.

She awoke during the night several times with images of the Mad Hatter's saddened face in her mind. Eventually, she woke up early in the morning and found that she couldn't go back to sleep. Sitting up, she began to look over her shackles to figure out a way to escape.

"Have a nice rest?" came a voice from behind her. Turning around, Alice was relieved to find it was the Dormouse.

"Mallyumpkin!" she said, smiling slightly. "You don't know how good it is to see you!"

"Alice, you're still alive!" said the mouse, scurrying over to her. "I was sure the queen would have your head the second they captured you. She still doesn't know it's you, you know. I haven't the slightest idea why, but that Knave somehow got the guards to keep their mouths shut."

"She-She doesn't know?" Alice asked, surprised. Then again, Stayne probably didn't want to cause more of an uproar than the queen was already in.

"Don't worry, Alice. I'll get you out of here." The mouse said, pulling out a pin from her sleeve and starting to pick the lock on one of the shackles. After several minutes of trying, the lock finally opened and the mouse started on the other four. Alice watched the mouse work, thinking up a plan to go find the Hatter.

"Is the Hatter still ok?" she asked after several minutes as the fourth shackle started to unlock. It opened with a light click and the mouse sighed with relief and put the pin away, looking up at Alice.

"Yes, he's fine. But Alice, you have to get to the White queen's castle at once! I'll help you retrieve the vorpal sword, but that is it! You have to get out of here!"

"I can't just leave him here!"

"Alice, you must! Trust me!"

Alice sighed heavily and stood up, following the mouse to the door, where she found the guards to be absent. It occurred to her that if they had been there, they would have heard them talking anyway.

"All right, where is the sword?" Alice asked, scanning the area outside carefully.

"This way." The mouse replied, scurrying towards the courtyard quietly. Alice silently followed behind, ducking behind a hedge when she saw several guards walking by. She continued sneaking along the hedges until the mouse stopped in front of her and pointed up to a window in the castle. "It's in there."

Thanking her, Alice headed across the grounds, carefully watching out for any sight of the guards.

Wandering up through the castle halls proved to be a little easier due to not being in plain sight, but at the same time, it was uncertain who or what was lurking around the corners. Alice felt her heart racing as she slowly crept along the doorways to find the room she was looking for. As she approached it, she found it was a big, wooden door with a polished brass handle on it. Hoping it was unlocked, she lightly touched her fingertips to the doorknob and gripped it, turning it as slowly and quietly as she could. It opened with a slight creak and she peered inside, seeing a lavishly decorated room. The walls were covered in red curtains and everything in the room was embroidered with hearts in some way. The sword lay in an open chest in the center of the room.

"This is almost too simple…" Alice said to herself as she slipped inside the room. She held her breath as she waved her hand carefully over the sword, not sure if there was something guarding the sword that was waiting to jump out and attack any minute. She reached out for the sword just as she felt a gloved hand seize her arm. "No…"

She spun around to face Stayne, the look of defeat obvious in her eyes.

"So I see you were trying to escape." Stayne roughly jerked her by the arm, pulling her closer to him. "Not trying to go back on our little deal, are you my precious little Uum?"

"Let go of me." Alice said shakily, struggling to loosen her arm from his grip. He stepped over to the door, slamming it shut and throwing Alice against it, his hands pinning her wrists at her sides.

"You're lucky the queen is going to give you a second chance." He said menacingly. "I convinced her that no such event took place in the hall the other night and believe me, it was not at all easy. She wants to see you right now, in fact."

He looked her over for a minute, and then brought one of his hands up to softly caress her face. She gasped, but something inside her almost didn't want him to stop. Pausing, he looked into her eyes and lowered his hand to rest on her shoulder as he leaned in to kiss her.

"STAYNE!" a glass-shattering screech echoed throughout the castle. Alice jumped slightly, almost hitting her head against the door. Stayne took in a deep, agitated breath and rested his forehead against hers before pulling her aside to open the door.

"Don't worry; I have plans for you later." He said with a sadistic smirk, leading her out towards the throne room. "Don't forget our little deal."

Alice swallowed as they both approached the entrance to the throne room.

"Now you stay right out here until you're called for." Stayne said, brushing his hand against her cheek. She shivered, which brought about a sudden spark in his eye and he leaned in, placing a gentle kiss on her neck. She felt her heartbeat jump and her knees turned weak at the wonderful sensation as she suppressed a sigh. Stayne turned, smiling with satisfaction, and opened the doors to the throne room.

"Coming, your majesty."

Alice was left alone in the hall to try and gather her thoughts.

"This is wrong." She said to herself. "He's not a good person. Come on, Alice, get it together!"

She leaned back against the wall with her head in her hands, the voices inside the next room carrying out through the walls.

"UUM!" the queen called out in a demanding tone. Alice snapped to attention and hesitantly looked to the doorway, her knees shaking. Taking a deep breath, she slowly shuffled over to the double doors and opened them, stepping into the throne room.

* * *

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it and keep them coming!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** I do not own AIW

* * *

Chapter 3

Alice entered the throne room, head held high, although she was actually feeling quite small right now. The Red queen sat in her thrown, a cold look on her face as Stayne stood beside her, smirking as if he knew some darkly delicious secret. Alice stopped when she reached the thrown and bowed her head nervously.

"Uum…" the queen spoke with a sense of snippy dignity and disappointment. "As you have probably already heard, you have been accused of unlawful seduction towards my best knave. However, Stayne has convinced me otherwise…So I am willing to give you a second chance."

It was obvious the queen was trying with everything she had in her to keep her composure.

"Thank you, your majesty." Alice said, trying to force a smile.

"You may go." The queen waved her off. "And Stayne, see that she gets something to eat. She's probably been starving in the dungeon all night."

"With pleasure, your majesty." he replied, stepping down and following Alice out the door.

Once they were out of the queen's sight, he slipped his hand around her waist, roughly pulling her closer to him.

"Th-Thank you." She stuttered.

"I wasn't about to let my favorite new play thing get her pretty little head cut off before I got a chance to have some fun with her." The Knave smirked sadistically. Alice felt her stomach turn and she looked over at a pair of cards who were patrolling the halls. Oh, how she wished she could see the Hatter.

Alice tiredly entered the kitchen with Stayne and looked about. There were several serving trays and cutting boards scattered about the counters.

"You can have anything you wish." He told her as she made her way over to a serving plate and grabbed a small roll. She nibbled on it slowly, keeping her gaze on the counter beside her. It felt a little awkward eating in complete silence while the head of the Red queen's army was standing only a few feet away, watching her. A goblet of water was slid across the counter to her, which she picked up and took several sips from, feeling the coolness of the water run down her dry throat. She finished quickly and followed Stayne silently back out into the hall, fearing what he had planned for her now that he had her alone once more.

By the time night came around, Alice was starting to feel drowsy. She dragged along the hall beside Stayne, covering her mouth to yawn.

"You look tired." Stayne said, taking her by the arm and leading her over to one of the many doors. She pulled away a little, turning towards the opposite direction.

"Yes, so if you'll excuse me, I think I'll go find my room."

She felt his arm snake around her waist and press her body against his.

"You're not going anywhere." He said darkly, looking around to see if there were any more of the queen's courtiers wandering about. Seeing as there appeared to be no one within earshot, he pulled her inside. "The only place you'll be sleeping is in my room."

With that, he closed the door and pushed Alice up against the wall, hands roaming down her arms. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes, fearing the worst. He leaned in and softly started to kiss her neck, causing her to let out a slight gasp.

"Mm…Alice…" he moaned softly in her ear. Alice bit her lip and tried not t give in, but she felt it was failing terribly. She wanted him so badly…She wanted to taste his mouth on hers-No! She had to dismiss anything she was feeling right now. It was all part of his sick little game.

"Let me go." She barely whispered, her legs refusing to move. Stayne brushed her hair back with his fingers and started to kiss down her shoulder.

"I have no intention of doing any such thing." He whispered, feeling his hands up her sides, which caused her to emit a small moan. Alice felt his hot breath on her neck as he brought his head up and brushed his lips against her ear. "You know Alice, I almost took you last night down in the dungeon. Something about having you in those chains…"

Holding her head in place, he hungrily claimed her lips, practically moaning into her mouth. Everything Alice had previously been telling herself disappeared all at once and she found herself slowly starting to kiss him back.

"STAYNE!" the sound of queen's voice broke up the kiss, which Alice was almost thankful for. Stayne took in a shaky breath before heading towards the door, obviously annoyed.

"Wait here." He commanded her, before swinging the door open and disappearing. Alice waited several moments before slinking down to the floor and pulling her knees up to her chest, her shaking fingertips reaching up to touch her swollen lips. This wasn't happening. He was a bad person and she was supposed to be retrieving the vorpal sword to return to the White queen, not kissing the Knave of Hearts. She felt a tear run down her face as she wondered what the Mad Hatter must be doing right now.

An hour passed by and Stayne had not yet returned. Alice stood up slowly and made her way over to the door, opening it just a crack. Hearing footsteps down the hall, she quickly closed it again and backed up against the wall, her heart nearly stopping. The footsteps passed and she breathed a sigh of relief, resting her head against the wall. She was so tired, yet afraid to fall asleep. As several more minutes passed by, she felt her eyelids growing heavy and she sank down against the wall to rest for just a moment. The next thing she felt was a pair of arms picking her up off of the floor and carrying her to the large, four-poster bed. A half-conscious smile crossed her lips as she fell fully back to sleep.

* * *

I know this chapter is short, but trust me, it will get better. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and I hope everyone likes it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** I do not own AIW

* * *

Chapter 4

Alice shifted her head a little, moaning softly into the plush pillow she currently had her arm wrapped around. Moving her legs, she smiled at the feeling of satin sheets against her bare feet. And then, eyes fluttering widely open, she felt the long arm that was holding her close to something. Realizing that something was another body, she quickly jerked her head around, finding exactly who she feared it would be. Without a sound, she quietly tried to move away, but the arm holding her moved and seized her wrist.

"You know, you're quite beautiful when you sleep." Stayne said in a low, husky voice, his eye still closed.

"What did you do to me?" Alice gasped, sitting up and pulling up the sleeve on her exposed shoulder. Stayne only smirked to himself, reaching out to stroke her hair.

"Oh, don't be afraid. I would never take advantage of you while you were asleep." He opened his eye and shot her an unnerving smile. "I wouldn't be able to hear you scream then."

"Why are you doing this?" Alice whispered. "I am not-…not interested in you at all."

Stayne propped himself up on one arm and pulled her against him with the other, running his fingers through her messy hair.

"Oh, but I think you are." He hissed in her ear seductively. "And you're doing a poor job at hiding it too."

"Y-You're wrong." Alice gasped.

"There's really no use trying to deny it any longer. I know you want me too, _Alice."_ He spoke her name in a faint whisper, tracing a finger down the nape of her neck.

"No-"she tried to move, but he suddenly jumped up and grabbed her, pinning her down. Her eyes widened with fear as he brought his mouth roughly down on hers. The taste of his mouth was intoxicating and Alice found herself becoming a bit light-headed as his tongue explored her mouth. She entangled her fingers within his long, black hair, wanting more of him.

"Tell me you want me." He panted breathlessly, running a hand up one of her slender legs. "Tell me…"

"I-" Alice blinked, trying to regain her thoughts. "I…"

A loud knock on the door saved her. Stayne hung his head and closed his eye for a moment before pushing himself off of the bed and over to the door.

"What is it?" he said, opening the door slightly ajar.

"Sir, I was only checking to see if you were awake. Her majesty has sent me to tell you we must go out searching for Alice again." The red card solider at the door said.

"I'll be ready in a few minutes." Stayne replied, closing the door and returning to the bed. Alice got up quickly and jumped off of the bed, backing up towards the window.

"Let me go." She said.

"For now." He told her, slowly crossing the room and cornering her in. "As much as I'd love to stay, I'm afraid I must leave you at the moment."

"Don't come any closer." She said pleadingly. He only smiled darkly, closing the distance between them until he was only mere inches from her. She stared at him with wide, terrified eyes. With another small step, she could feel the heat of his body on hers and the coldness of the wall against her back. He leaned in and began to kiss her slowly and passionately, his right hand running along her neck and shoulder. She gasped breathlessly when he pulled away, feeling his hand softly caressing her cheek.

"Be here when I return." He whispered, and then led her to the door, closing it as she left to get his armor on.

* * *

I know this was an extremely short chapter, but I wanted to get something posted. Also, I may change the rating to M later in the story, but for now it's still T. I hope everyone likes it and thank you so much for the reviews! Keeping reviewing please!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** I do not own AIW.

So tomorrow is Spring Homecoming for my school and I'm really excited about it! I have a blue dress that resembles something Alice might wear and I'm getting my hair curled like hers was in the movie. I'm also wearing my Cheshire Cat necklace, which I completely love!

* * *

Chapter 5

Roaming the halls, Alice went in search of the Hatter as soon as she got away from Stayne. She wandered passed several guards, feeling just a slight bit of uneasiness.

"UUM!" the queen shouted from somewhere in the castle. Alice stopped and let out a sigh, turning and heading slowly down to the throne room. At this rate, she'd never find the Hatter.

When she entered the throne room several minutes later, the first thing Alice noticed was a wild mass of red hair moving around a large table covered with hats.

"Hatter!" she exclaimed, shuffling quickly towards him. He looked up at her and his expression changed from solemn to one of pure joy.

"Uum!"

Alice approached the table and smiled for a moment, but when she remembered the shackles around his ankles and their current situation, her expression saddened.

"Oh Hatter, I'm so sorry! I tried to escape, but they caught me and-"

"Alice, it's quite all right." The Hatter replied in his usual cheerful voice. "The important thing is you're not harmed and you can just try again later."

"Uum, there you are!" said the queen, entering the throne room with several of her courtiers. "I need your opinion on these hats!"

"Yes, your majesty." Alice replied quietly, turning to face her. The queen walked over to a vanity table that was set up in the center of the room, sitting down in front of it and snapping her fingers.

"Hat man!"

The Hatter picked up several of the many hats lying about and carrying them over to her, starting to present them. Alice followed and stood silently behind him, watching as the queen tried on the hats one by one.

"Oh, this one looks absolutely stunning on you, your majesty!" exclaimed the Hatter, marveling over a red hat that resembled a peacock with all the feathers on it. The queen yawned and shrugged her shoulders, clearly not impressed.

"Next."

This went on for over an hour before the queen finally turned to Alice with a smile and called her over.

"Yes, your majesty?" Alice said, stopping at the queen's side.

"Which one do you like best, Uum?"

Alice looked around and her gaze fell on a red fedora that had yet to be tried on. She picked it up and handed it to the Hatter, who set it gracefully on the queen's head. She smiled and clapped her hands together in admiration.

"Most exquisite, I must say!" said the Hatter, smiling.

"I simply love it, Uum! You have quite a marvelous taste in hats!" the queen turned back to Alice. She touched a finger to her chin for a moment, pondering something, then smiled again and removed the hat. "Uum, you have been wearing those clothes for over three days now! I must have some new ones made for you!"

Alice looked down at the frock she was currently wearing and nodded slightly. She really did want to get into some clean clothes about now. The queen ordered that some new clothes for Uum be made at once.

"I…I really appreciate this, your majesty." Alice said as the queen pulled her along over to her throne.

"Oh, this will be so much fun! You're going to have a full wardrobe of wonderful clothes made straight away! And you simply must model them!" she giddily watched as several courtiers left, and then returned minutes later with bustles of material and sewing supplies. One of the women looked at Alice for a moment as if to determine what size she was, then turned and started picking out different articles of fabric. The queen rambled on for an hour while several people sat and worked on new dresses for Alice. After several more hours, there were about 20 different dresses ready to be tried on.

"Your majesty, the dresses are ready to be tried on." A woman said, gesturing to a rack filled with clothes and a red changing screen.

"Excellent! Uum, go and try on your new clothes!" the queen exclaimed, waiting as Alice made her way over to the changing screen. The woman instantly started handing her dresses and waiting patiently as she changed into each one and emerged from behind the screen to show them to the queen and her followers. Most of them were actually quite lovely, save the repetitive color scheme of red and black. Alice had gone through about 15 different dresses when she heard talking outside the doors, followed by several red card soldiers entering the throne room, Stayne at the lead. He gave Alice a twisted smile as he laid his eyes on her, approaching the throne with a valiant stride. Kneeling before the queen, he kissed her hand and then stood back up, adjusting his gloves.

"The girl is yet to be found, majesty." He informed her. "But I feel we're getting closer."

"Oh, that's quite all right. Stayne…help me pick out a dress for Uum. We've been trying all day to decide!"

Stayne turned to Alice and she swallowed nervously.

"Quite personally, your majesty, any of these dresses would look just astonishing on Uum." He walked over to the rack of clothes and looked through them, smirking darkly when he found one that raised his interest. He turned around and held up a red corset-top dress with a frayed skirt. Alice feared he would suggest something that ran on those borders.

"That looks simply wonderful! Go try it on, Uum!"

As Alice took the dress from Stayne, she got the feeling he was purposely trying to flaunt her off in front of the oblivious queen. She walked behind the changing screen and slipped off the frock she was wearing in exchange for the new one. Slipping it on, she found herself fumbling with the corset laces and, blushing slightly, stuck her head out to request assistance from one of the female courtiers. With the laces all done up tightly, she found the dress was very snug to her form and that it left her shoulders nearly bare, save two thin, little straps, and the flowing, skimpy material the skirt was made of clung to her legs when she moved.

"I-I don't know if I want to come out." She said, peeking around the screen again.

"Oh, show it to us, Uum!" the queen said, gesturing for her to come out. Reluctantly, Alice emerged from behind the screen and peered up just in time to see Stayne looking at her with that spark of lust and wanting in his eye.

"I suppose we may need to make a few adjustments…" said the female courtier, examining the dress.

"No. No, it's…perfect." Stayne interjected.

"It looks fabulous on you, Uum." The queen smiled.

"Thank you." Alice replied shyly, looking down. She needed to get out of here. Just the mere presence of Stayne was starting to break her defenses. "Your majesty, I do not mean to be so terribly rude, but I'm feeling a bit…ill."

"Oh, poor thing! Stayne, take Uum to her room and see that she is taken care of."

"Oh no, that's quite all right. I can find my way." Alice started briskly for the doors.

The brisk walk soon turned into a run as Alice headed for the garden outside. She reached the door and pushed it open, fleeing out to hide among the topiaries. It was raining again, harder than last time and she felt her hair and dress getting wetter by the minute. Finding a hedge, she sank down behind it, hugging her knees to her chest. She was supposed to be saving Underland from the Jabberwocky, not playing dress up for the queen. Tears ran down her face as the rain fell down from above. Looking at the grass beside her, she noticed a tiny bottle filled halfway with a clear liquid. It looked like the shrinking potion Alice had taken so long before when she first arrived here and it had apparently been forgotten there. She picked it up and opened it, taking a small sip. Suddenly, the dress she was wearing seemed to be growing larger and so did the bottle in her now tiny hand.

"Alice?" that hypnotic voice called. She looked up to see Stayne wandering around the garden in search of her. Pulling the dress up, she stood slowly, shaking from the coldness of the rain.

"Stayne…" she answered in a cracked voice. He noticed her at once and rushed to her side, taking her hand.

"Alice, why in-" he blinked, looking her over. "Have you gotten smaller?"

"Thi-This is my normal size."

Stayne's expression grew slightly colder as he changed the subject.

"You had better not have been trying to escape again, my precious little dove." He said in a low, menacing tone. Alice shook her head quickly, looking up at him.

"No, I swear I wasn't..."

Stayne pulled her towards the door, arm reaching down to grip her by the waist. Once they were inside, he looked around before pressing her against the wall. The straps of the dress slipped down her wet shoulders as the rest of it hung limp from her shaking frame. He leaned in close and breathed lightly on her neck as he kissed it, causing her to shiver.

"Tell me you want me, _Alice."_ He growled in a low voice into her ear. She searched for anything left inside of her to fight the growing feeling she feared was taking over. Without another word, she suddenly leaned forward and kissed him, throwing her arms around his neck. He had completely dominated any part of her that made her think she didn't feel something towards him. She wanted to be completely his.

"I want you, Stayne." She whispered back breathlessly, caressing his face. He moaned slightly, taking her wrist in his hand.

"That's more like it." He smiled darkly, capturing her lips once more before leading her up to his bed chamber.

* * *

All right, now the rating is going to be M. The next chapter will be up soon. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and keep it up!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** I do not own AIW.

* * *

Chapter 6

Opening the door to his bed chamber, Stayne pulled Alice inside, and then closed the door again before locking it. Turning to her, he picked her up and carried her over to the bed, gently kissing along her neck. She felt like screaming out at the pure sensation of feeling his lips on her skin. Laying her on the bed, Stayne hovered over her for a moment, running his hands through her damp hair. The contrast of the blood red dress on her pale skin and innocent features made her appear as a goddess to him. He leaned down and slowly started to nip at the skin of her neck, making her gasp. This drove him further, and he slid up the hem of her dress as he placed kisses down her shoulder. She moaned out his name as he leaned back for a moment to start removing his clothing. After discarding his chest plate and the rest of his armor and leather clothing, he was left in only a black, linen shirt and trousers. Leaning down, he lightly began to suck on her neck, leaving red marks on her pale skin.

"_Alice."_ He hissed in her ear. She silently shrugged the dress from her arms and let it fall down around her. Stayne's mouth gaped open slightly as his hands roamed about her body, taking in every reaction it emitted from her. She reached towards him and lifted his shirt off slowly, eyes gazing in complete awe at his beautifully sculpted body. Several long scars were visible across his abs and chest, and as Alice leaned her head up and started to kiss them softly, Stayne hung his head back, moaning in ecstasy. He embraced Alice in his long arms and slipped her dress completely off, starting to removes his trousers. Getting on top of her, he grabbed her breasts, digging his nails in slightly. Alice watched with eager eyes as he leaned down and started to leave shallow bite marks all over her collarbone and shoulders.

"Mm…don't stop…" she whispered, closing her eyes.

"You are _mine_, Alice." He purred, tracing a finger down her chest and stomach. "My pale goddess, my pretty, little slave. Tell me _Alice_, how badly do you want me?"

"I want you more than anything." She begged. "I want you to take me. I want to be yours and only yours."

That was all Stayne needed to hear. He kissed her harshly on the mouth before pulling her legs up around his waist and slowly entering her. Alice cried out in a mix of pleasure and pain, arching her back. Neither cared if anyone heard them now, especially Stayne. He started to thrust harder and faster, pinning her wrists down to the bed. She closed her eyes, moaning loudly. Removing his hands from her now red wrists, he began to roughly massage her sides. She bit her lip, reaching around and digging her fingernails into his back as he thrust deeper into her. Her body writhed against the warm, satin sheets as she took everything in. How she ever thought she was going to win in the battle against him seemed utterly impossible. She wanted everything about him, even the most monstrous, dark sides which he most definitely possessed.

After another few minutes, and several more hard thrusts, Alice climaxed and he followed soon after. Falling onto the bed beside her, he gently kissed her forehead, both panting desperately for breath. He buried his face into her hair, draping an arm over her waist. She smiled a bit, resting her arm lightly on his and nestling up to him. Both were left with looks of extreme satisfaction on their faces and as exhaustion fell over them, they silently fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

I really hope everyone likes this chapter! I'm exhausted right now, but I wanted to get this posted so I hope there are no mistakes. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and keep them coming!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** I do not own AIW.

I just saw Alice in Wonderland for the third time and I'm still completely in love with Ilosovic Stayne. He's just so...bad! Anyway, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7

The warm sun shone down on Underland that morning, casting a pool of light through the window in the room where Alice currently lay sleeping in Stayne's arms. He awoke first, looking down at the sleeping girl beside him with a smile before softly kissing her forehead and creeping out of the bed to get dressed. She shifted slightly, nuzzling her pillow. It was the Frabjous day and Stayne knew Alice should be preparing to fight the Jabberwocky, according to the Oraculum.

'_What an idea.'_ He thought, leaning against the bed post to watch her. _'To be free of that intolerant big-head that rules over everyone with an iron fist. I wouldn't have to sneak around behind her back anymore.'_

Everyone would know his feelings for her and her feelings for him as well. There would be no fear of the queen having her head cut off. Then again, he did like playing it dangerous. The feeling of keeping Alice as a secret felt so deliciously bad to him. He loved watching her nervous eyes wander about when she was in the presence of the queen at the same time as he. Stayne glanced down at the edge of the bed, contemplating. There was a soft rap at the door and he quickly hurried to answer it before Alice woke up. Just barely opening it, he looked out to find one of the red card soldiers standing there, weapon in hand.

"Sir, then queen has suspicion that Alice may be at the White queen's castle right now, preparing to fight the Jabberwocky. She ordered me to come get you."

"She wouldn't be able to fight it; she hasn't got the Vorpal sword."

"That's the other news, sir. The Vorpal sword…it's missing."

Stayne looked away for a moment, then back at the card.

"Tell her I'll be ready soon."

"She said she needed to speak with you now."

"Fine." Replied Stayne, following the red card and closing the door behind him. There were several moments of silence before the Dormouse popped its head out from behind a suit of armor and scurried over to the door, knocking as loud as it could. Inside the bedchamber, Alice stirred slightly, her eyes fluttering open. She sat up slowly, looking around for Stayne and wondering what that noise was. Sliding off of the bed and wrapping a red sheet around her, she wandered over to the door and listened for a moment, fearing it might be one of the guards.

"Uum!" the Dormouse squeaked in a secretive voice. Alice opened the door instantly, kneeling down to see her friend.

"Mallymkun!" Alice exclaimed, smiling. The Dormouse looked around to make sure no one was around before giving her a serious look.

"Alice, I've stolen the Vorpal sword. You need to take it and get to the White queen's castle _now_! It's the Frabjous day and we need you to defeat the Jabberwocky. Everyone's lives, including yours, depend on it."

Alice looked down for a moment, a saddened expression on her face. She didn't want to leave Stayne now. This would mean they would have to fight on the battlefield. But everyone was depending on her to slay the Jabberwocky.

"All right. Where is the sword?"

The Dormouse scurried back over to the armor and dragged out the sword, while Alice stood up.

"Now be extra careful sneaking out. The guards are all rounded up, preparing so it shouldn't be too difficult, but it's very important that you are not seen."

"Thank you, Mallymkun." She said, taking the sword. "…Wait a minute, how did you know where to find me?"

"I saw you go in last night." Replied the Dormouse, looking at the sheet Alice was wrapped in with a raised brow. Alice blushed, forgetting that she had answered the door with it on.

"I-"

"Just go." The mouse shook its head and turned, walking away.

* * *

Stayne stood before the queen, listening as she went on about attacking the other side and making sure the Jabberwocky was ready for battle. He nodded when she concluded, leaving to go get Alice first.

"Alice-" he started, opening the door to his bedchamber. Finding her gone, he rushed to the window to see if she was trying to run again. Far down below, he could see her hurrying away from the entrance of the castle.

* * *

Alice stopped, hiding behind a hedge as two guards walked by. There had to be a faster way to Marmoreal. She was just about to make a run for it when she heard the sound of boots running toward her.

"Alice, wait!"

She turned to see Stayne standing there, trying to catch his breath.

"Please…You have to let me leave." She pleaded. "They need me right now. I-I want to stay here with you so much, believe me, I do, but I can't let them down!"

He approached her, taking her tiny hands in his and looking into her eyes. She felt her heart melt. He wasn't making this easy at all.

"Alice…I love you."

Her breath caught in her throat and she nearly dropped the sword she was holding. It would end exactly like last time and he would somehow get her to go back into the castle with him.

"Stayne-"

"So I am letting you go…You shall fight the Jabberwocky today."

Alice looked at him in shock.

"Thank you."

"Take the Bandersnatch." He replied taking her over to the creature's den and letting it out. Before getting onto it, Alice turned to Stayne.

"I love you t-" she was silenced with a passionate kiss. Stayne embraced her one last time before lifting her onto the Bandersnatch.

"I will see you on the battlefield." He said, still holding her hand.

"I'll come back to you." She promised, giving him a saddened look. He kissed her hand, and then stepped back, nodding for the Bandersnatch to go. It took off at a fast pace, Alice clinging onto it.

"You have no choice." He muttered under his breath, turning with a dark look to go prepare the Jabberwocky for battle.

Alice had made it to Marmoreal just in time. She entered the castle with the Vorpal sword, the guards leading her to the throne room.

"Your majesty." She bowed her head as she presented the White queen with the sword. She took it from her, looking it over.

"You have done well, Alice. Now you must get into your armor and meet me outside in ten minutes. We do not have much time."

As Alice left to go get ready, she put on a false look of confidence, but the second she was out of sight, the tears ran down her face and everything seemed to shatter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** I do not own AIW

* * *

The White queen's army was lined up outside as Alice came riding out on the Bandersnatch. She stopped when she reached the queen, looking up at her.

"Ready?" the queen asked. Alice nodded slowly, turning her head and taking a deep breath as they all started off.

* * *

Ilosovic Stayne rode his horse out in front of the Red queen's army, taking his place beside the big-headed tyrant herself. Upon hearing the news from Stayne that 'Uum had revealed herself to be Alice and escaped on the Bandersnatch with the Vorpal sword', she had thrown a fit and slapped him several times. The Hatter and the Dormouse had escaped shortly after Alice did so naturally, she was already in a terrible mood. She waved her hand for them to go and he nodded, pulling on the horse's reigns.

As both sides approached the battlefield, there was a sense of dread in the air. Alice spotted Stayne and her heart leapt, but she quickly reminded herself that she had to focus. She slid off the Bandersnatch and stepped forward slowly. The two queens approached each other in the center and exchanged several words before the Red queen suddenly cried out: "Release the Jabberwocky!"

Alice gulped and pulled out her sword with a shaking hand. Suddenly, there were shouts coming from the Red queen's side and she saw the Mad Hatter come running through, the Dormouse on his shoulder.

"Wait! We're here to fight!" The Hatter cried, the tweedles appearing behind him. They reached Alice and turned around, facing the opposing side. "Ready."

There was an intense screeching noise as an enormous, black beast soared to the center of battlefield: The Jabberwocky. Alice stepped toward it, heart racing.

Stayne watched as Alice approached the beast and said something to it. Her eyes widened and she ducked as the thing swung its claws at her, hissing. She swung the sword at it and its tongue went flying off, bouncing to the ground. The Jabberwocky swung at her again and this time, he sent her hurtling to the ground. Stayne clutched his reigns tightly, wishing he could go out there and help her.

"HE'S INTERFERING!" The queen cried when the Hatter suddenly appeared next the giant beast, stabbing it in the tail with the sword. "OFF WITH HIS HEAD!"

There was sudden chaos everywhere. Both sides charged at each other, jutting their weapons out in all directions. Stayne jumped off of his horse and ran out into the middle, unsheathing his sword. He found that Alice had taken off toward a broken, stone staircase as he reached several other soldiers. He spotted the Hatter out of the corner of his eye and he lashed his sword out as the two began to fight ferociously.

As she jumped over a gap in the staircase, Alice looked around for the Jabberwocky. She ran up the upper spiral stairs just as the creature launched itself toward her. This was not a dream, she realized. She was starting to remember now that she had indeed been here before. Those dreams; they were really memories. She swung her sword again, missing and falling to the ground. The Jabberwocky screeched and attacked again, hitting her. Getting up slowly, she looked down just in time to see the Hatter knock Stayne down and hold his sword over him.

"HATTER, NO!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Both he and the Knave looked up at her in unison. There came a crash from behind her and she felt herself being thrown into the air. She would _not_ lose this battle. Not this one. Taking her sword in both hands, she fell back down towards the creature, arms positioned just right above its neck. "Off with your head!"

There was a sickening, slicing sound, and then she opened her eyes to see the Jabberwocky's head rolling down the stairs to the Red queen's feet.

"OFF WITH HER HEAD!" the queen screeched, pointing to Alice.

"We follow you no more…Bloody big-head." Stated one of her soldiers, dropping his weapon along with all the others. The Hatter had already dropped his sword and was stepping over to the approaching champion.

"Alice, you did it! I knew you could do it all along!" he exclaimed. Alice smiled and embraced him, then looked around with a worried expression.

"Iracebeth of Crims…You're crimes against Underland are worthy of death. However, that would be against my vows." The White queen was sentencing her older sister as Stayne stood nearby. "You are hereby banished to the Outlands, where no one is to show you any act of kindness or ever speak a word to you…You shall not have a friend in the world."

"Alice!" the Dormouse scurried over to congratulate her. "You've done it! You've slain the Jabberwocky!"

"And you Ilosovic Stayne…shall be exiled along with Iracebeth until the-"

"No!" Alice cried out, running over to Stayne's side. Several people gasped and looked on in confusion as he put his arm firmly around her shoulder.

"Alice? What is the meaning of this?" the White queen asked in a calm voice.

"You cannot exile him."

"And why not?"

"Because…because I love him! And if you exile him to the Outlands…you'll have to send me there as well."

Alice removed her armor, revealing that she was wearing a thin, blue dress underneath. The bite marks and scratches on her skin were still vaguely visible.

"Alice, please tell us you're joking." The Hatter said, walking over. "You're not serious. Do you know what he has done?"

"Yes. And I love him still." She replied, looking up at the Knave. "I'm proud to admit it."

"If this is what you choose…" said the White queen. "Then may you both be happy."

"No! Stayne, you betrayed me!" the Red queen cried, thrashing against the White queen's guards. "I won't let you get away with this!"

With that, she broke away and lunged towards Alice, hands poised like claws. It all happened in a split second; Stayne jumping in front of Alice, jutting out his sword and the queen's widened eyes as he ran it through her. His eyes burned like black fire as she hit the ground, still in shock from the fatal wound, and then closed her eyes, taking her last breath. Everyone was silent. Several moments later, one of the red cards finally spoke up.

"Where do we go now?"

Stayne turned and looked over the card army.

"With him." Came the voice of Nivens McTwisp. He was hovering over the Oraculum nervously. Stayne and Alice walked over to look at it, several others behind them. "It says here…y-you are to become the new ruler of the Red kingdom."

Alice looked up at Stayne, whose lips had curved into a twisted smirk. Without another word, he slipped his arm around her waist and led her over to his horse. Lifting her up onto it, he turned back to the army of red cards.

"Follow me." He ordered, jumping up behind Alice and reaching around her to jerk on the reigns.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer** I do not own AIW

So I think there will be a few more chapters, and then the end. I feel strange ending it though, because it was so much fun to write. I did a one-shot called 'Roslyn' that I'm currently turning into a full-length story so if anyone wants to read it, I'd really appreciate the feedback. You guys are all amazing and the reviews are greatly appreciated! I tried to make this chapter as least mushy as possible, but I needed to add some love in so don't worry, Stayne's still a total badass. (Also, I tried looking it up, because I wasn't sure exactly how it was spelled, but according to the information I found, the Red kingdom is Salazar Grum. I hope that's right, because I originally thought it was Salazan) Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys it!

* * *

Chapter 9

It was nightfall as the troops of red cards approached the forest. Stayne's horse halted just at its edge as he turned to face his new followers.

"Continue on to Salazar Grum." He ordered, turning into the forest with Alice. They continued riding for several minutes until they reached a clearing. Stayne jumped down and took Alice's hand to help her off of his horse.

"What are we doing here?" she asked, sliding down. He lifted her chin up, kissing her tenderly.

"I haven't been completely alone with you since you've been here. Now there will be no more interruptions…" he murmured into her hair, leading her further into the vast forest. As they walked around a tree, he pushed her against it, leaning one arm above her head. Caressing her face gently, he brought his lips down to hers.

"I wonder what my sister would think if she knew what I was up to." Alice mused after pulling away, stroking his hair.

"Your sister?"

"Yes, her name is Margaret. She and my mother were expecting me to marry the son of my father's old partner. And he's a lord too…but I don't love him."

Stayne gave her a predatory look, one hand gliding over her throat. Leaning down, he gently nipped at her earlobe and placed a kiss on the nape of her neck.

"If anyone else ever tries to touch you or even look at you again, I'll strangle them with my bare hands." He growled sensually into her ear. Alice felt a shiver go down her spine and she glanced down for a moment.

"Will I ever see any of them again?" she inquired, looking back up at him. "My family? I only wish to say goodbye to them."

He slid his hand down to her chest slowly, causing her to take in a sharp breath.

"I will consider it. If you go, it had better be a short goodbye. And I swear…if you even think about not coming back," he brought his lips just inches from hers, making her swoon slightly. "I will drag you back down the hole from which you came. I gave you temporary freedom today, but don't forget that you are still mine."

Kissing her harshly and deeply, he reached his hand up and entangled his fingers in her hair. She felt his other hand hiking up the hem of her dress and she moaned lightly into his mouth.

"I promise." She whispered, taking in quick, shallow breaths as he pulled his head back. Taking her small wrists in one of his large hands, he pinned them both above her head, tracing a finger along her swollen lips. A little glowing dot of blue light floated past her head just then. It resembled a firefly, but in the blink of an eye, its color changed to purple, and then red. Several more floated about, filling the air with a flurry of brilliant colors. Alice noticed them only for a brief second, and then closed her eyes as she felt Stayne's hand on her back, pulling her body tightly against his.

"_Alice_." He whispered, kissing her forehead. "I want you to be my queen."

Her eyes widened as she looked up at him and choked out a whisper.

"W-What?"

He tucked back one of her stray curls, tracing a finger down her jaw line.

"I want you as my queen."

"I-I don't know if I could do that…Would you rather not have someone more…more experienced?"

"I knew I wanted you the moment I laid eyes on you." He leaned down, resting his forehead against hers. "I had to have you. I still want you, Alice. You are…the one innocent thing to ever grace my existence that I have never wanted more."

He stroked her arm affectionately, leaving goose bumps on her skin.

"That can't be true." She whispered.

"It is."

"B-But I'd make a terrible queen. I-"

He silenced her with a tender kiss, and then glanced into her eyes briefly.

"You will make a wonderful queen."

She stared back at him in silence for a moment before leaning back against the tree, thinking. Margaret would never believe this.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer** I do not AIW.

So we're doing simile poems in my English class where we compare ourselves to something and since my original idea was taken, I kept thinking "I can really relate to Alice". Right after I thought that, the teacher says "You can also use a literary character if you want...like Alice in Wonderland". She's a sub so she doesn't know me that much and even my regular teacher doesn't really know how much I love AIW so I was like "...Mind reader?" Anyway, here's the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 10

As they rode back to the castle, Stayne brushed his lips lightly against Alice's neck, smiling darkly to himself. He wanted desperately to get her inside.

"I hope you don't mind, but as there appears to be no one else occupying them, we'll be sleeping in one of the more…extravagant rooms." He told her.

As they rode up to the stable, he dismounted his horse, lifting Alice down by her waist. She looked down at the wrinkled dress she was wearing and suddenly realized all of the clothes that had been made for her would be too big.

"Oh no, I forgot about my clothing! It's all going to be too big." She said. "Unless I can get a needle and thread-"

"You are not sewing your own clothes. We will find someone to do it for you." He told her, and then smirked maliciously, leaning down to kiss her neck. "Although, I think I'd much rather you without them."

Alice smiled, closing her eyes for a moment. The horse went into the stable and Stayne took Alice's hand, kissing it slowly before leading her inside.

"Could I possibly go tomorrow? To say goodbye to my family, I mean." She inquired as they walked along one of the long hallways.

"Of course you may…For a short while, that is."

"I'll be back before you know it."

Stayne slipped an arm around her waist, his fingers softly stroking up and down her side. Alice closed her eyes and glanced down, biting her lip to suppress a light moan. He sensed this, and with a swift motion, pinned her up against the wall, their bodies just barely touching.

"_Alice."_ He spoke to her in his usual taunting voice. "As you are going away tomorrow, I think it only fitting that I get to play with you for tonight. _After all…you are mine._"

As his fingers glided down her neck and over her breasts, Alice gasped slightly, setting off a spark in his eye. Leaning over, he kissed her roughly on the mouth before taking her up in his arms and carrying her into the nearest room. Once inside, he walked over and threw her onto the lavish, red, satin-covered bed. He kneeled on the bed beside her, running a hand up her leg.

"Tell me you're mine, Alice." He purred gently.

"I'm yours." Alice whispered as she leaned up, removing his armor clumsily and kissing his chest. "Only yours."

Stayne traced a finger along her shoulder and down between her breasts, making her moan. As she looked up at him, he pulled her body against his, slipping his tongue into her mouth possessively as he kissed her.

"_Alice…"_ he moaned, pulling away to remove the rest of his clothing. Alice slipped out of her thin dress and ran her hands over his chest, softly placing kisses along his neck. He grabbed her wrists, slowly sucking on each of her fingertips one by one. She watched him eagerly, letting out a small cry as he brusquely pushed her onto her back, running his hand up her inner thigh.

"Stayne…" she breathed, completely intoxicated by his touch. He reached up and pressed his fingers to her lips tenderly, placing kisses down her shoulder and working his way down her body. Meeting her gaze, he pressed his slightly parted lips to her skin, watching with dark pleasure as she swooned from the contact. With strands of disheveled, ebony hair hanging in his face, he grabbed her legs and slid into her, watching with a twisted satisfaction as her eyes widened. She inhaled sharply, head tilted back slightly. As he thrusted harder, she dug her fingers into the sheets, biting her lip hard. He groaned, pinning her arms to the bed and seeing the bite marks he had left from last time, delicately enclosed his lips on them before leaving some new ones. Alice arched her back, crying out as he trailed kisses down her throat and chest. He began to thrust harder, leaving bruises where his hands laid on her arms.

"Tell me you belong to me." He growled in her ear, thrusting deeper. Alice let out a small scream, running her hands through his hair.

"I belong to you…" she breathed, looking into his eyes. With a few good thrusts, he waited for her to climax, and then followed, pulling her down beside him. She laid her head on his chest as he stroked her hair, listening to his heartbeat.

"Is Stayne your only name?" she asked, lightly brushing her fingers across his chest.

"Ilosovic Stayne."

"Ilosovic…" she tried the name out, smiling. "I like that name."

He smirked, liking how the name sounded on her lips. Feeling her eyelids growing heavy, Alice reached a hand up to yawn and slowly nodded off to sleep, her arm draping across Stayne's chest.


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own AIW**

I know I haven't posted the chapter for Roslyn yet and that's only because I've been contemplating something on it. It will probably be up soon though.

* * *

Chapter 11

As Alice woke up the next morning, a smile spread across her lips. She opened her eyes to find Stayne was gone. Sitting up, she yawned and ran a hand through her messy hair. As she placed her hand back on the bed, she felt something and looked down to find a note on the pillow. She picked it up and opened it, pulling the satin bed sheet up around herself.

_Alice,_

_In order for you to go back up today, I had to go to Marmoreal and get the blood of the Jabberwocky from the White queen. I also had someone alter your clothing for you so there should be a new dress waiting for you when you wake up. I love you._

_ Ilosovic_

Alice smiled and set the note down, slipping out of the bed to find a beautiful new dress lying on the divan. To her surprise, it was a modest, pale blue color with a long skirt and short sleeves. Thin, black pinstripes ran down it and black lace decorated the sweetheart neckline. Wandering about the room, Alice discovered a door which led into an extensive washroom. Going inside, she looked around the spacious room, and then, catching a glimpse of her disheveled state in the mirror, walked up the steps to the pool-like bath by the window and turned the water on.

After closing the door and leaving the bed sheet nearby on the floor, she walked up the steps once more, slowly stepping into the water. Once she was in, she glided her hands over the warm water, smiling to herself. Holding her breath, she dipped her head under the water to soak her hair, coming back up and laying back against the edge of the bath. The warmness of the water relaxed her a bit and she smiled, letting her mind drift a bit.

As Alice sat at the little vanity table in the corner of the room, she fixed her hair up, humming to herself. She found a piece of black ribbon in one of the drawers and tied it into her hair, smiling at herself in the mirror and adjusting her curls. As she bent down to grab something, she didn't notice the door open up behind her as Stayne strode into the room, holding something behind his back. When she leant back up and noticed his reflection in the mirror, she gasped, jumping a little.

"Oh, you startled me! I didn't hear you come in." she said, laughing. Stayne smirked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I've brought you something."

"The Jabberwocky's blood?"

"Something else too. Close your eyes."

Alice obediently closed her eyes, feeling something being slipped around her neck.

"Open your eyes." He told her. She did so, looking in the mirror to find a beautiful diamond necklace around her neck. It was encrusted with shimmering diamonds and on the end hung a brilliant red ruby in the shape of a heart. Seeing her awestruck expression, Stayne leaned down and softly kissed her on the lips, and then looked at her reflection, tracing his fingers along her neckline.

"Ilosovic, it's beautiful!" she breathed, touching her hand lightly over his. "But you really shouldn't have gotten this for me! I don't deser-"

"Yes, you do." He replied, tilting her chin up so she was looking at him. "So get used to it, _majesty_."

He kneeled beside her, kissing her hand. As she looked back at her reflection in the mirror, Alice saw a different person looking back at her than she would have several days ago. This Alice seemed different and almost more mature, though the innocence and sweetness was still all there. Before, she would have shunned her corset and stockings, having more important things to worry about. Never before had she actually sat down at a mirror for an hour and fixed her hair to impress someone.

Noticing she had pulled up the shoulders of her dress to cover the marks he had left on her, Stayne carefully slid them down.

"I cannot let those marks show! My sister will think-" Alice started.

"Then let her think what she pleases. I want everyone to know you're mine." He said, tracing a finger over one of her scratches, an animalistic passion burning in his eye. As she met his gaze, he pulled out a small vial of purple liquid and held in up to her.

"Oh, thank you so much!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck and giving him a soft peck on the cheek.

"Just drink this and you'll be there." He told her.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise. Just give me a little bit of ti-"

"Alice!" a voice cried from somewhere in the castle. They both stood, Alice rushing ahead of Stayne to open the door.

"Alice, wait." Stayne said, following her out into the hallway. There was the sound of hurried footsteps around the corner and as she rushed towards the sound, she smacked directly into someone.

"What in the-" she stood slowly, rubbing her head, but as soon as she saw who it was, her face lit up with joy. " Hatter!"

Tarrant Hightopp staggered to his feet, smiling slightly when he saw her.

"Alice, I need to talk to you! I tried getting in, but the guards said I wasn't allowed!"

"Why would that be?" she asked, though her gaze shifted suspiciously to Stayne for a quick moment.

"Alice, I need to speak with you alone for a moment."

She looked back at Stayne, and then took the Hatter by the arm, walking down to the garden with him.

"What is it you wanted to speak to me about?" she asked when they reached the garden.

"I don't want you to go." He replied, the usual lisp in his voice. His eyes had glazed over with tears slightly, but he had not yet started to cry. Alice placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"It's only for a little while!" she told him, smiling. "I'll be back soon."

"Only for a little while?"

"Yes. I am just going back to say goodbye, and then I shall return."

The Hatter stared down at the ground for a moment as if lost in thought and furrowed his brow.

"Alice…what are you doing here?"

He looked back up at her, hurt now showing in his colorful eyes.

"You know why I'm here, Hatter. I told you on the Frabjous day when I pleaded for the White queen let Stayne go."

"Alice, it's not right." He said. "He was the right-hand man to _her. _You can't trust him!Please consider coming with me to Marmoreal. The White queen told me you were leaving and I had to take the Bandersnatch to get here quickly enough. Everyone misses you and we don't want you to stay here any longer."

"But I'm happy here! I will visit at every chance I get, but I cannot simply leave."

"This is the Red queen's castle, Alice! Do you know how many have died here? Many people have been sentenced to death here and lost their heads, and you're in love with the assistant executioner!"

That statement hit Alice hard, and as she looked away, she felt her stomach grow sick. Her eyes fell on the castle and she froze, remembering the sight of heads floating in the moat. This kingdom had been a chamber of horrors to everyone for a long time. This kingdom had belonged to a ruthless leader who had tried to murder everyone she knew here. And here she stood, wearing a dress made by one of the dead queen's tailors, sleeping in one of her beds, and taking up her title.

"I-I…" Alice started, feeling her eyes well up with tears as the color drained from her face. The Hatter put an arm around her, letting her cry on his shoulder.

"Alice, come with me back to the White queen's castle."

"No-No I can't…I can't do that to him." Alice shook her head as the Hatter rubbed her back comfortingly. Looking down at her shoulder, he took note of several bruises and bite marks on her skin and his eyes turned a violent shade of orange.

"What has he done to you?" the Hatter's voice changed to a thick, Scottish accent. Alice looked up at him, wiping a tear away.

"He has done nothing to me…Hatter? Are you all right?"

"Where did these come from then?" he asked, holding up her bruised wrists. Alice's face turned several shades of pink and she looked away from him.

"Those…are not what you think they are." She tried explaining. "He never…he never hurt me."

"Then what _did_ he do?" the Hatter asked.

"We were…" Alice blushed again, staring down at her feet. Realization came to the Hatter and he too blushed, quickly letting go of her arm.

"Oh…I…"

"It's fine." She managed a smile, facing him again. His eyes returned only slightly back to their original color, but the look of pain seemed to worsen.

"Alice…please come stay with us."

"I couldn't if I wanted to. We made a deal that if he let me go…I had to stay with him."

"Why…Why would you do such a thing, Alice?"

"I needed to go fight the Jabberwocky and he let me go. Now it's time for me to pay him back…but I don't mind, really I don't! I've told you before, I want to stay here…I want to stay with him."

Alice glanced over to find Stayne standing in one of the archways of the castle, several yards away. By the look on his face, she knew he had seen her crying. He leant against the stone wall, one leg crossed over the other and his arms crossed, watching the Hatter as if he were contemplating lunging at him at any moment. She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and took in a shaky breath.

"Hatter, I'm so sorry, but I must go and…set my affairs in order. Please understand…I still want you as my friend, but I need time to straighten everything out. You understand, don't you?"

The Hatter said nothing, but only looked down before turning and walking off towards the waiting Bandersnatch outside the castle walls. Alice watched him go before picking her skirts up slightly and running over to Stayne.

"What did he say that made you cry?" he asked when she reached him, taking her hand.

"It was nothing…he only…never mind…"

He placed a finger under her chin, lifting it to look into her reddened eyes.

"Alice…please tell me."

"It is just that…" she looked around with a wary expression before returning her gaze to him. "I do not belong in this kingdom. I cannot take up the title of the queen. It is _her_ title-"

"It _was_ her title. She is gone now, Alice. She cannot hurt you. You will bring light to a name that was once feared by all and you will be a much fairer queen than she ever was."

"Do not say such things!" she said, her eyes darting about as if the queen herself were nearby.

Grabbing her firmly by the shoulders, Stayne gave her a serious look.

"Listen to me. Iracebeth is _dead_. She cannot hurt you!"

Alice's eyes brought about a fresh set of tears and it took her a minute to calm down.

"I know that." She replied quietly. They stood in silence for several minutes until Alice finally spoke again. "Do you…miss her at all?"

"No." he replied coldly.

"But you've worked for her for so long…"

"She tried to harm you. For that I could never forgive her…I could never forgive myself if she _had_ harmed you."

He embraced her tightly, burying his face in her curls.

"Thank you…for saving my life." Alice whispered. "I never told you yesterday how grateful I really am."

Stayne closed his eye, remaining silent for a moment. Finally, he pulled back and looked at her.

"I think…you should go say goodbye to your sister soon."

She nodded tearfully, holding up the small bottle in her hand and hesitating for second before taking a sip.

"I'll be back as soon as I can."

"I will be waiting for you when you return."

Standing on her tiptoes, she kissed his cheek before slowly starting to fade, leaving him alone in the empty archway.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer** I do not own AIW

I am so sorry I haven't updated this in so long. I've been trying to make it the best I could, because this is the last chapter and I kept editing little bits of it here and there. I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing this! It means so much and I am very greatful for the feedback I received. I will definately be writing more in the future and it will involve Stayne. I hope everyone enjoys this!

* * *

Chapter 12

Pulling herself out of the rabbit hole, Alice knelt on the ground for a minute, looking around her. It was dark outside and there was a light breeze blowing in the spring air. She staggered to her feet, carefully making her way down the steep hill and towards the home of the Ascots.

As she approached the mansion, she could make out a figure standing on the back patio. Whoever it was, they spotted her and immediately rushed towards her.

"Alice?" she recognized the voice as that of Lord Ascot. Reaching her, he pulled the pipe he had been smoking out of his mouth and stared at her in bewilderment.

"Lord Ascot, I am so sorry I-I fell down a rabbit hole and I hit my head and…" Alice struggled to find the words. "I-I cannot marry your son, Hamish."

"Calm yourself, dear girl. We all thought something terrible had happened. Everyone has been looking for you!"

"Sir, I am so sorry to be acting in this unusual manner, but…could you not mention to anyone that you have seen me? I need…I need to go home and speak with my sister, Margaret."

"Are you quite all right, Alice?"

"Please sir, I must speak to my sister."

He hesitated for a moment before helping her around to the front of the estate. "Of course. I will…I will get my carriage and take you there myself."

"Thank you, sir. I-I just can't explain everything right now…but I will when I can."

Alice rapped lightly on the door, waiting for someone to answer. The carriage pulled away and gradually disappeared down the street. A moment passed before the door opened, revealing her sister to be standing there in her nightgown and robe with a candle in her hand.

"Alice?" she asked, a look of shock on her face. Throwing her arms around her younger sister,

"Margaret, I-I need to speak with you." Alice choked out as her sister let her inside. As they sat down in two chairs by the fire, Margaret looked at her sister as if she were seeing a ghost.

"Alice, where have you been? We've been looking for you all day and…and mother thought you were dead! Hamish was terribly upset and Lady Ascot-"

"Margaret, I've come to say goodbye." Alice cut in. The elder sister shut her mouth, staring back at her in bewilderment.

"W-What do you mean?"

"I'm leaving. I-I've found happiness somewhere else; somewhere where I belong."

"Alice, you're speaking nonsense."

"I am completely serious, Margaret. I'm not coming back and I'm not marrying Hamish. I do not love him."

"What?" Margaret said, rubbing her forehead. "You're speaking complete nonsense. I've told you before, you don't want to be a burden on mother and you'll have to marry sometime. And besides, you cannot do better than a lord."

'What about a king?' Alice thought to herself with a mental smirk. Standing up, she placed a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"There is someone else."

"Alice!" her sister snapped, standing up. "You are shaming our family! What do you mean there is someone else? You are supposed to marry Hamish!"

"I don't love him, I told you! I found someone else and I'm happy with him! I refuse to stay here and abide by the ridiculous fads of this society and marry someone who has little to no imagination whatsoever!"

It was then that Margaret caught sight of the love bites and scratches on Alice's neck and shoulders by the light of the fire. Gasping, she placed one hand over her mouth, falling back into her chair.

"What…are…those?" she asked, completely mortified and not really wanting to imagine how they had gotten there. Alice quickly tried to hide them, turning away.

"They are…they are…" she couldn't admit it.

"How could you act this way? It is not proper, Alice!"

"I don't care!" she wheeled around, fists clenched. "Who is to say what is proper and what isn't?"

There was a long silence before Alice walked over to a nearby desk, pulling out some parchment and ink. Sitting down, she began to write out a long letter to Lord Ascot, detailing her ideas for the company and what she deemed would be an ideal move to make in terms of trade. When she was finished, she folded it up and left it there, turning back to Margaret.

"When I am gone…tell mother I am fine, but not returning…and give this letter to Lord Ascot. It's important."

Margaret nodded sadly, staring back into the fire.

"Margie, please do not be so cold with me. You must understand…" Alice said and moved across the room, giving her sister a final hug goodbye before sneaking back out the door and heading out for her trip back to the rabbit hole.

The wind had picked up since Alice arrived back in London. The trees blew as she stumbled across the Ascot's estate, cold and tired. She held her arms, shivering and wandering up the long way to the rabbit hole.

Why couldn't Margaret just understand? Alice did not wish for their farewells to be so cold, but the elder sister would just not approve. Tripping on her own feet, Alice tumbled to the ground, feeling the tears come to her eyes. She grasped the grass in her fingers, sobbing silently. This place was not where she belonged. She belonged in Underland with her friends; with Ilosovic. The wind rustled through the leaves above, the only sound she could hear. Getting up slowly, she pressed onward, heading up the steep hill.

As she reached the top of the hill, she felt the presence of someone behind her. Turning around, she found Lowell, Margaret's husband, watching her. He had seen her and followed her here.

"Going to meet your lover?" he asked in his sickeningly phony voice. He stepped towards her, gesturing to her love bites. "I couldn't help but overhear some of the conversation before I left. Margaret seemed quite upset."

She had no idea how she always got herself into these situations. Alice stared back at the man facing her with defiance and a threatening undertone in her voice.

"Leave me be."

Lowell smiled with that fake expression of his, the one that made her sick to her stomach.

"But, see, I seem to have caught you at a rather odd moment. I do wonder what Hamish would think if he knew you were sneaking around behind his back."

"That's not the same. I am not married to Hamish nor do we harbor any feelings for each other. A married man should not be sneaking around behind his wife's back. And your wife is my sister!"

"Yes, well, if you keep quiet about what you saw, maybe I won't elite to your fiancée your infidelity."

Alice rolled her eyes, moving to leave, but was yanked abruptly back when Lowell grabbed hold of her arm.

"Let go of me, Lowell!" she said in an angered tone, struggling to get free.

"You keep your mouth shut about it. Margaret would never trust me again if she knew."

"Well she shouldn't! You're a fiend!" she replied, still trying to get away. "Now let go of me!"

Alice stomped on his foot, almost jerking her arm free. Filling up with annoyance and rage, Lowell slammed her into a nearby tree. She gave out a slight gasp of surprise, eyes widening.

"You insufferable-"as he raised his hand to strike her, he felt a large hand clasp around his wrist and fling him backwards. Stumbling, he fell to the ground, a look of bewilderment and confusion on his face.

"I believe the lady asked you to leave her be." Came a dark, menacing voice.

"Ilosovic." Alice just managed to whisper, still in shock. The Knave shot a glance her way before shifting his gaze to the confused man on the ground.

"And who do you think you are?" Lowell demanded, standing up.

"That is none of your concern." Stayne snapped back icily. "But allow me to make one thing very clear for you…Don't you _ever_ lay a hand on her again."

"We were having a conversation, if you do not mind. Now if you will kindly excuse us-" he started towards Alice again, but Stayne quickly blocked him, shooting daggers with his eyes.

"_Don't-touch-her."_

Laughing haughtily, Lowell suddenly took a swing at him, missing completely. Grabbing his fist, Stayne shoved him away, unsheathing his sword. Alice gasped, raising a hand to her mouth as she watched Lowell once again approach Stayne, trying to hit him.

"What does it mean to you? She's just silly girl."

With one swift motion, the Knave jutted out his sword, getting the other man directly in the gut.

"If you are going to fight me, at least give me a challenge.

Pulling the bloodied weapon back out, he turned to Alice as Lowell's lifeless body fell to the ground. As he reached her, he gently brushed his gloved fingers against her cheek.

"Ilosovic…" she whispered, tears coming to her eyes.

"He won't hurt you again, Alice." Stayne leaned down so he was at her level.

"B-But you…you killed him."

"Yes."

She only stared at him, trying to comprehend what had just happened.

"You just killed him…without even thinking about it."

Stayne closed his eye, as if trying to control something. His heartbeat sped up, the adrenaline pumping through his veins. He licked his lips, enjoying the rush.

"Yes, I did." He breathed, pressing a hand against the tree on either side of her head. Not waiting for a response, he kissed her roughly on the mouth, savoring the taste. After a moment, he pulled back, leaving her gasping for breath. Taking her hand, he slipped a ring onto her finger gingerly and watched her eyes light up. "I know this may not be the most appropriate time…"

Without another word, Alice threw her arms around his neck, kissing him again.

* * *

It was not until they had both gone back down the rabbit hole together and entered Underland that Alice felt the shock set in and realized what had happened. She felt her knees give way as she broke down into tears, feeling Stayne's arms reaching out to keep her up.

"Oh, Margaret would not listen to me when I told her…she told me I was speaking nonsense...and now she shall be alone for her life!" she sobbed into his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair, kneeling down and embracing her.

"Shhh…" he whispered soothingly. She buried her face into his shoulder, clutching onto him tightly. "Everything will be all right, Alice."

"B-But it won't!"

"Yes, it will." He tilted her chin up slightly.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I know things will get better. Not everything will be completely fine, but it will get better."

Alice managed a small smile, wiping the tears from her eyes. Stayne brushed his thumb across her cheek, kissing her softly. This is where she wanted to be forever; in Underland. This is what mattered to her now. They continued on, heading down the long path. Finding Stayne's horse waiting for them, they both got on, riding off towards the castle; towards home. It was a perfectly twisted fairytale.


End file.
